Un pantallazo del futuro
by PaulaB
Summary: Basado en grandes fics ya conocidos, "Crossing Veils" y "Aparattion". Los merodeadores y Lily ven cosas del futuro, la diferencia con los otros fics, es que por designios del futuro, ellos caen en los tiempos de Harry... post Deathly Hallows. SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

N/A: todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y Warner BROS. ¡Estos personajes no son míos!

PaulaB

"**Un pantallaza del futuro"**

_I. Merodeadores._

James Potter estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá de su casa. Hace apenas un año había terminado el colegio y ya extrañaba como si hubiesen pasado muchos años. Hoy era primero de septiembre, y aún no eran las 11 del mediodía, ¿podría hacerse pasar por aún menor de edad y volver a Hogwarts? Negó con la cabeza rotundamente. Las cosas habían cambiado. Hace un año que salía con Lily Evans, la chica que tanto se le había resistido parecía haber sucumbido a los encantos del merodeador, y como si fuera poco, se habían comprometido, en unos meses se casarían y ahora tenían su propia casa en la cual vivían desde hace unos meses. Se desperezó y se levantó de un salto al escuchar que alguien se aparecía por la chimenea. Era Remus.

-Cornamenta, me crucé a Lily en el cuartel general, dice que ya viene –dijo mientras se sacudía el polvo de su túnica. –¡Ha dicho que tiene información interesante! Habló con Dumbledore personalmente.

-Si Dumbledore anda secreteando no puede ser nada bueno –replicó James –Lunático, ¿no has sabido nada de Sirius?

Remus hizo un gesto cómplice y bufó.

-Anoche salió con McKinnon otra vez. Seguro puedes imaginarte donde está…

James rió.

-Sí, claro… no sería Canuto entonces-y frunció el seño-¿Lily dijo algo del almuerzo?

Remus cambió de expresión y miró a James con sorpresa.

-¡Me olvidaba de decirte…! En sus palabras textuales "Dumbledore nos invitó a almorzar al mediodía. Quiere hablar con todos nosotros"… eso quiere decir que debes escribirle a Canuto para que se venga de inmediato…

James volvió a reír mientras tomaba un pedazo de pergamino.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada. Lo sabes –Remus hizo un gesto con la mano como espantando una mosca molesta.

-Pues lo siento por él. Pero obligaciones son obligaciones…

Esta vez James no puso reprimirse y soltó la carcajada que hace rato venía guardando.

-¿Te has imaginado alguna vez a Sirius acatando órdenes…? –Remus se sonrió y le dijo:

-No. Pero tampoco imaginaba que alguna vez te casarías con Lily, así que…

-Ya entendí tu punto –acotó y le guiñó el ojo- fíjate, señorito Lupin, si esto es lo "suficientemente claro, conciso y secreto en caso de que alguien interfiera en la carta" –dijo con gracia imitando a su mentor de la Academia de Aurors, Alastor "Ojoloco" Moody. Remus tomó el papel haciendo muecas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo van los estudios?

-Tengo por prometida a la mejor estudiante que haya pisado Hogwarts, y con eso te lo digo todo. Lamento que no hayas seguido con nosotros, pero tú tienes paciencia para ser profesor, yo no. Ni hablar de Canuto.

Remus hizo otra mueca aún más pronunciada como diciendo "si, claro…" y leyó en voz alta:

-_"Canuto: Barbas Plateadas nos quiere al mediodía en su guarida. Apronta tu mega estómago. Vuélvete de inmediato que sólo tenemos menos de una hora y tú tienes una cita con la ducha. No contestes, Cornamenta."_

-¿Y… qué tal? –Remus levantó la mirada con una expresión que denotaba la duda entre querer reírse o llorar.

-¡¿"Barbas Plateadas"?! Qué ocurrencias, Cornamenta. Espero que Dumbledore le vea la gracia… y eso lo de la cita con la ducha, sinceramente… Pero sí está bien, mándala.

-¡Zeus, ven…!-una lechuza negra se poso en el hombro de James y éste le ató la nota –Encuentra a Sirius y picotéalo hasta que despierte…

La lechuza azabache salió disparada. Remus lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Que lo picotee? Sirius se va a enojar…

-Pero Lunático, -dijo James con tono de obviedad-…es el único modo, esta vez no estamos nosotros para despertarlo y no creo que McKinnon sea tan amable de usar una cubeta de agua helada.

Lunático lo señaló y le susurró: -tienes razón, no lo había pensado…

-Mientras Sirius vuelve, ayúdame a ordenar esto –y señaló el living todo desordenado –Si Lily vuelve y ve todo esto, me quedo sin sexo por una semana…

-Eres un desubicado, Cornamenta. Pero te ayudo porque yo tampoco tolero mucho "esto" –dijo señalando a la habitación.

Los dos hombres se pusieron espalda con espalda e hicieron movimientos idénticos.

-¡Ordenialis! (1) –y los objetos comenzaron a volver su lugar correspondiente. Luego James susurró "¡Fregotego!" y se limpiaron algunos objetos que había apuntado.

-Creo que así está bien –señaló Remus.

-Sí, además…-pero James no pudo terminar la frase. Alguien había aterrizado frente a ellos y se había apuntado con su propia varita.

-¡Tergeo! (2) –y el polvo de la chimenea desapareció de las ropas de Sirius Black. -¡Tú…!

Señaló a James pero éste se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Yo…? Canuto, tienes que ir a bañarte ¿no crees? –dijo con voz de inocente.

-¡Tú…! ¡Mira estos picotazos…! –y le mostró unos cortes en los dedos de la mano.

-Sí, sí… lo siento, Canuto. Pero después te tomas la revancha, ahora no hay tiempo. –Dijo James – ya son las once y media, vete a la ducha.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Más vale que sea importante…-rezongó mientras subía las escaleras. -Por cierto, ¡me gustó lo de "Barbas Plateadas"!-gritó Sirius desde la planta superior. James le sonrió a Remus con ironía.

-Ya, ya… no me digas nada…

Después de veinte minutos, Sirius salió de la ducha y tardó otros cinco minutos para vestirse y peinarse.

-¿Quieres apurarte? ¡Nos quedan cinco minutos!-gritó Lunático desde el hall en donde él y Cornamenta estaban esperando.

-Ya estoy…-dijo Sirius-… total, nos aparecemos.

-Ya sabes que no nos podemos aparecer dentro del Colegio –recitó Remus, medio harto –tenemos que caminar desde la estación de Hogsmeade hasta Hogwarts, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirlo?

-Lo siento, no he leído "Historia de Hogwarts"…-replicó Canuto.

-Y dudo que alguien lo haya hecho…-acotó James.

Remus bufó y sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-No tienen remedio. Vámosno ya. Lily nos va matar…-los tres hombres sacaron sus varitas y desaparecieron con un ligero "plop".

Este encantamiento lo inventé. Mmm… ya me dirán si me falta imaginación… XD

Este NO es inventado. Para que vean que es verdadero véanlo en la página en la parte de hechizos y encantamientos por abecedario.

N/A: ¡Piedad! Es mi primer fic en esta página. Dejen RR para saber qué tal y a ver si la sigo… prometo tratar de actualizar pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

II

_II. En el despacho de "Barbas Plateadas"_

Tres hombres caminaban apresuradamente hacia Hogwarts, ninguno de ellos habló hasta llegar a los portones del Colegio. Una mujer pelirroja venía hacia ellos con el semblante serio. Le molestaba en sobremanera la impuntualidad.

-¡James Potter! –Exclamó- ¡Llegas cinco minutos tarde!

-Demonios. Sólo son cinco minutos, ¡pensé que era más tarde! –se quejó Sirius, cuando Lily llegó hasta ellos.

-Lo siento, amor. Pero si alguien no hubiera tardado en despedirse de tu amiga hubiéramos llegado a tiempo… -dijo echándole una mirada fugas a Sirius, el cual bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-¿Tú y Bella? –Preguntó Lily escuetamente -¡No me había dicho nada! Pero no tenemos tiempo de hablar de esto. Albus nos espera…

Y se pusieron nuevamente en marcha.

-¿Qué tal las cosas por acá, Lily?-preguntó Remus.

-Bien, ya sabes… me da nostalgia estar otra vez aquí…-dijo abrazando a James por la cintura.

-Sí, ojalá hubiera octavo año…-acotó Sirius.

Remus negó con la cabeza, y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Sobre qué quiere hablarnos Albus? Tú hablaste con él…

-Sí –admitió- pero sólo me dijo que era algo muy importante y que tenía que hablar urgentemente con nosotros. Pero creí escucharlo murmurar algo sobre unas apariciones…

-¿Apariciones? Suena mal –dijo James- pero más vale averiguarlo. ¿Está en su despacho? –Lily asintió- ¿te sabes la contraseña?

-Sí, me la dijo esta mañana, es "varitas de regaliz".

Entre cuentos y anécdota de sus épocas escolares, los cuatro llegaron a la gárgola del despacho de su antiguo director.

-¡Varitas de regaliz!- susurró Lily, y pasaron a las escaleras. Dumbledore los estaba esperando.

-Siento el retraso, señor…-dijo James, con tono apenado.

-Lo sé. Siéntense, hay algo que tienen que saber. Creo que les resultará muy interesante.

Los cuatro obedecieron y se sentaron frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué pasa, señor? ¿Es muy malo? – inquirió Remus, visiblemente preocupado.

-Tranquilos, chicos. No sé si es algo malo aún, pero es preocupante, nunca antes había pasado en toda la historia mágica –sus ojos azules miraban a los cuatro expectantes- se trata de unas apariciones que aparentemente son del futuro próximo, y digo aparentemente porque el futuro es siempre incierto, como bien lo saben ustedes –Remus y Sirius miraron a Lily y James como prueba de ello –y digo futuro porque me he visto a mi mismo mucho más viejo, si es posible eso.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral que luego fue roto por Lily.

-Y estas apariciones, ¿dónde eh… aparecen? –interrogó, mientras tomaba la mano de James.

-En cualquier lado mientras sea Hogwarts, es extraño y estoy haciendo una profunda investigación en ello… con el respaldo del Ministerio, por supuesto. –hizo un gesto con la mano y acto seguido sacó un caramelo de su bolsillo y se lo metió a la boca. Sacó unos cuentos más y dijo:-¿Quieren? Son caramelos de limón, muggles, pero muy ricos.

Lily rió ante esa última acotación. Sirius, como goloso que era, no se pudo resistir y tomó dos.

-Gracias, señor. Y… esas apariciones, ¿de quienes son?

Dumbledore cambió de expresión, y los cuatro presentes se tensaron.

-Bueno, pues… sólo he oído nombres y creo que sacarán sus propias conclusiones. Aparecen tres chicos, a veces acompañados de otros. Son dos chicos y una chica. –intuyendo que el director evitaba decir los nombres, James hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Pero, ¿cómo se llaman…?- a su lado, Lily estrujaba su mano, nerviosa. ¿Acaso tendría que ver con ellos? El director se comió otro caramelo como excusa y luego de un rato levantó su mirada ante cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban con impaciencia. Dio un bufido largo antes de responder -La chica se llama Hermione Granger y por lo que parece es hija de muggles, no he escuchado ese apellido en este mundo, el otro es Ronald Weasley…

-¿Weasley?-se asombró Remus-¿no será familiar de Arthur Weasley…?

-¿Te refieres al que se casó el año pasado con Molly Prewett? –acotó Lily, también asombrada. Remus asintió pasmado de asombro.

-Sí, puede ser. Bueno, estos dos parecen ser los mejores amigos del otro muchacho…-suspiró y dijo con voz firme: -Se llama Harry Potter.

Lily y James dieron un chillido de emoción. ¡Ese era el nombre que habían elegido para cuando tuvieran su primer hijo! Sirius se rió y codeó a Lupin diciendo:

-Ese ha de se mi futuro ahijado…

-¿Tú, padrino de un niño? –Preguntó Lily, contrariada, pero añadió sonriendo ante la mirada de James –Bueno, estoy de acuerdo, ahora que lo pienso…

Los merodeadores rieron, pero Dumbledore volvió a hablar.

-Sí, es su hijo. Pero debemos ser cautelosos, no siempre es bueno saber del futuro.

-Albus…-dijo James, emocionado -¿cuándo aparecen… ellos?

-En cualquier momento. Tengo mis teorías de porqué aparecen, pero no puedo confirmar nada aún. Sé que quieren verlos, pero sean prudentes…

-Sólo queremos ver como lucen…-añadió Remus-… es decir, supongo que es sólo eso lo que aparece.

Dumbledore se inclinó hacia delante.

-Me temo que no… señor Lupin. Estas… apariciones… hablan, se mueven. Es como si fueran cualquiera de ustedes, la diferencia es que no son sólidos y no tienen colores fuertes, son medios como los fantasmas…

Remus frunció el seño. Aquello era demasiado extraño, parecía mucha coincidencia de justo el hijo de sus amigos sea el protagonista de la aparición. Los demás parecían pensar algo similar, porque ninguno hablaba. Ese breve silencio fue roto por un fuerte "plop" proveniente de la entrada del despacho. Todos se pusieron de pie y se hicieron a un lado para ver la escena. Lily, James, Sirius y Remus pusieron los ojos como platos ante la súbita aparición de un muchacho como de doce años, de pelo azabache muy desordenado, ojos verdes como esmeraldas enmarcados por anteojos redondos y con la túnica llena de polvo, roñosa, rota y llena de sangre. Tenía pequeños cortes en las manos y en la cara. A su lado, un muchacho pecoso y pelirrojo tenía la túnica maltrecha y llena de polvo, pero a comparación del primero, estaba incluso limpio. Cuando los muchachos atravesaron el umbral del despacho, otra figura apareció sentada en el escritorio de Dumbledore. Era el mismo Dumbledore con muchos más años. Los merodeadores observaban con la boca abierta.

-¿Esos son…?-inquirió Sirius débilmente. Dumbledore se limitó a asentir.


	3. Chapter 3

III

_III. Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta (o de los Secretos)- Capítulo XVIII_

Antes de que los presentes pudieran salir de su asombro, las figuras fantasmales hablaron, o al menos, una de ellas lo hizo.

-"_Creo recordar que les dije que tendría que expulsarlos si volvían a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio –dijo Dumbledore"_

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó Lily, como si el otro Dumbledore fuera a escucharla. Remus había murmurado algo como "merodeador tenía que ser…" James y Sirius se limitaron a encogerse de hombros, y Canuto le había dicho al oído "anda a saber en qué lío se ha metido…"

Los presentes vieron que Ron abría la boca horrorizado… "no lo culpo", dijo Remus. Sin embargo, el rostro de Harry parecía impasible, inescrutable, y Dumbledore viejo siguió hablando:

-_"Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos, alguna vez, que tragarnos nuestras palabras"_-hubo un suspiro de alivio general y un "¡menos mal!" por parte de la pelirroja, que luego se cayó para escuchar decir al director:-_"Ambos recibirán el Premio Especial por Servicios al Colegio y veamos… sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno"_

Las caras de los presentes (incluido el mismo Dumbledore) era un poema. Los merodeadores no paraban de preguntarse qué habían hecho los chicos para formar parte de aquella conversación tan insólita… y extrema (de ser casi expulsado a ser premiados es mucha diferencia, había susurrado Lily) Pero los presentes no eran los únicos anonadados, el chico Weasley se había puesto todo colorado. Por otra parte, Harry seguía sin expresión alguna, cosa que preocupó a los presentes: no todos los días te daban semejante recompensa habiendo roto tantas reglas…

Luego, las imágenes se vieron medias borrosas, y para cuando volvieron a ser nítidas, el chico Weasley ya no estaba. Sólo quedaban el hijo de los Potter y Dumbledore. El ambiente pareció tensarse un poco, y los presentes se sorprendieron ante el tuteo entre el pequeño Harry y su mentor (no cualquier profesor lo permitía).

_-"Siéntate, Harry" –le ordenó, y Harry obedeció, incomprensiblemente azorado –"antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias. Debes de haberme mostrado verdadera lealtad allá abajo en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda Fawkes" _–si los rostros de los presentes antes había sido un poema, ahora no tenían descripción. Dumbledore sólo le atinó a exclamar "¡Vaya!... Creo que se refiere a la Cámara Secreta", y viendo que los presentes lo miraban con extrañeza, añadió "luego les explico". El otro Dumbledore estaba acariciando a su fénix, y cuando volvió su mirada a Harry, éste sonrió incómodo.

_-"Así que has conocido a Tom Riddle. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte"_

_-_¡No te referirás a Voldemort!-exclamó un exasperado James, y Lily sujetó su mano aún con más fuerza, porque aquella conversación se estaba tornando preocupante. ¿Qué hacía su pequeño conociendo al mago más tenebroso de la historia? Harry, por su parte, había preguntado medio impaciente:

-_"Profesor Dumbledore… Riddle dijo que yo soy como él. Extraña semejanza dijo…"_ –los presentes se debatían entre la alegría de haber escuchado por primera vez al hijo de Lily y James y el horror ante semejante declaración. ¿Semejanza entre ellos? ¡De ningún modo!

_-"¿De verdad? ¿Y a ti que te parece, Harry?"_

_-"¡Me parece que yo no soy como él!" –_"¡Pues claro que no!", dijeron las voces detrás de la aparición. –_ Quiero decir que yo… yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy…_

Pero cayó repentinamente en el silencio, y los presentes murmuraron. Luego Harry habló con un tono de preocupación que los desorientó aún más.

-_"Profesor, el Sombreo Seleccionador me dijo que yo… haría un buen papel en Slytherin…"_-Sirius interrumpió a su futuro ahijado gritando "¿Un POTTER en SLYTHERIN? ¡Ese Sombrero está loco!", pero emitió un grito ahogado cuando escuchó decir: -_"Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el Heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar pársel…"_

Antes de que los merodeadores y Lily reaccionaran de algún modo con imprudencia, el Dumbledore de su época les advirtió que se calmasen:

-Seguramente tiene una muy buena explicación ese extraño suceso… -pero eso no los había calmado y se podían escuchar sus respiraciones muy agitadas, como si hubiesen corrido una larga maratón.

_-"Tú sabes hablar pársel, Harry, porque Voldemort (el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin) habla pársel. Si no estoy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, seguro…"_

Los merodeadores se habían calmado un poco, pero ahora se preguntaban a qué se refería el viejo Dumbledore con eso de "la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz" y de que "Voldemort transfirió alguno de sus poderes a Harry". Harry parecía aterrorizado, y nadie podía culparlo.

_-"¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí?"_

_-"Eso parece"_

_-"Así que yo debiera estar en Slytherin"_ –Harry tenía una expresión de desesperación muy marcada, como todos los que allí estaban. –_El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin, y…_

_-"Te puso en Gryffindor"_-lo interrumpió Dumbledore viejo –_"Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas cualidades que apreciaba Slytherin en sus alumnos cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua pársel… inventiva… determinación… cierto desdén por las normas"_-El bigote le tembló levemente, y prosiguió: -_"Pero aún así el Sombrero te puso en Gryffindor. Y sabes porqué fue. Piensa."_

Harry respondió con voz derrotada.

_-"Sólo me colocó en Gryffindor, porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin…"_

_-"Exacto…"_

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿Acaso uno puede hacer… eso? –inquirió Lily, atónita. Dumbledore parecía tan asombrado como los demás.

-Eso parece, señorita Evans… -alcanzó a contestarle antes de que su otro yo volviera al ruedo.

-_"Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Riddle. Son nuestras elecciones, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades" –_el Dumbledore viejo pareció sorprenderse de escucharse a sí mismo decir una frase tan noble –_"Si quieres una prueba, Harry, de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento"_

Dumbledore viejo le pasó una espada ensangrentada. El presente Dumbledore emitió un sonido de sorpresa al reconocer el objeto que Harry tenía en sus manos. Harry leyó con voz quebrada:

-_"Godric Gryffindor"_

_-"Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría haber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry"_

-Bueno… creo que ya ha pasado el susto –comentó Dumbledore a los demás, que asentían con fervor.

-_"Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guardabosque. Y tengo que redactar un anuncio al Profeta, además… necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parecen que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad? " _–añadió el director, haciendo que Harry sonriera. Lily se conmovió al ver que era la misma sonrisa que James ponía cuando algo lo ponía alegre.

De la nada, las figuras fantasmales, desaparecieron, dejando a sus espectadores un tanto confundidos.

-Bueno…-había dicho Dumbledore luego un largo silencio sepulcral -… creo que ahora entienden a lo que me refiero.

-Profesor, ¿a qué se refiere con lo de Hagrid?

El viejo señor pareció meditarlo un poco, y luego dijo:

-Tal vez nos enteremos pronto…


	4. Chapter 4Yo, profesor?

HOLIS, SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHO, LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CREÁNME HE TENIDO MIS MOTIVOS FUNDADOS.

BUENO, ACÁ LES DEJO OTRO CAPI. DICE CAPITULO IV, PERO EN REALIDAD ES EL TERCERO, OK?? PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUSIONES...

GRACIAS POR DEJAR RR Y POR SER PACIENTES!!

PaulaB!

**III. **_"¿YO? ¿PROFESOR?"_

Luego de semejante escena y de haberles explicado la historia de la Cámara Secreta y todos sus mitos, Dumbledore había mandado a los merodeadores devuelta a sus respectivas casas (o la casa de James, debería decirse), conciente de que tenían mucho que asimilar. Incluso él mismo aún estaba algo incrédulo ante las asombrosas declaraciones de las apariciones. El viejo director, aunque no lo mostrara, no podía evitar sentirse importante y orgulloso de sí mismo: ¿sería él acaso quien preparara al pequeño Harry para derrotar a Voldemort? No lo sabía, pero había algo en Harry Potter, algo en ese muchacho que Dumbledore había estado buscando, aunque no supiera muy bien qué era aquello que buscaba. Todo era tan confuso… Aunque sabía el peligro que acarreaban las apariciones, no podía evitar las ansias de presenciar otras, y pronto, para saciar esa sed de curiosidad: no todos los días se oía de un pequeño de doce años que lograra sacar la espada de Godric Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador, que hablara pársel o que hubiera salido ileso de un enfrentamiento con Tom Riddle, por más recuerdo fantasmal que fuese. Sin duda, y como había dicho a los merodeadores y Lily, todo era cuestión de esperar…

En el Valle de Godric, el panorama de confusión que se vivía era casi exacto al del despacho del director, con la excepción de que en vez de guardárselo todo, como solía hacer Dumbledore, cada uno daba su versión apresurada de los hechos, y algunas de ellas eran muy disparatadas para los demás, sobre todo las de Sirius, sin saber que esa era en realidad, la verdad:

-Yo sigo diciendo que habrán culpado a Hagrid por la apertura de la Cámara Secreta y que se lo han llevado a Azkaban…-estaba de brazos cruzados frente a la chimenea como un niño pequeño encaprichado y esperaba que la mirada incrédula de los demás cambiara de expresión.

-No seas extremista, todo el mundo sabe que Hagrid es inofensivo y que no dañaría una mosca –dijo Lily como quien le explica a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro, y añadió: -Imagínatelo abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos, hablando pársel, odiando a los "sangre impura" y ordenándole a esa asquerosa serpiente que matara a uno de ellos… Suena imposible.

Sirius descruzó sus brazos y se tiró boca arriba en un sofá. Remus, que estaba a pocos metros, sentado en un escritorio y leyendo algún libro muggle de Lily, levantó la vista y dijo:

-Es cierto, Lily… suena muy mal. Pero, ahora que lo pienso mejor, ¿por qué otro motivo se lo habrían de llevar a Azkaban…? -Sirius saltó del sillón y puso cara de feliz cumpleaños –No te alegres mucho, Sirius, la tuya sigue siendo una hipótesis muy descabellada –Sirius se volvió a tumbar, pero seguía con la cara de felicidad, al menos, alguien comenzaba a compartir su punto de vista. Cuando Lily iba a replicar, James acotó:

-Bueno… hay que tener en cuenta que pudieron pasar muchas cosas y de muchas formas, vete a saber cómo fue a parar Hagrid en todo ese embrollo…

Lily bufó, disconforme:

-Me niego a creer que Hagrid haya hecho algo malo…

Sirius, viendo que su hipótesis tomaba forma, le dio un giro:

-Puede no haber hecho nada malo. Puede que lo hayan engañado…

Tanto Lily, como James y Remus, lo miraron algo asombrados, no todos los días Sirius daba en el clavo con algo.

-¡Eso es!-exclamó Lily, sorprendida de sí misma por darle la razón a Sirius en algo-Eso podría explicarlo todo. Lo habrán engañado por alguna razón (ya sabemos que Hagrid puede ser muy ingenuo) y terminó en esa prisión, pero no por las razones que dices…-le dijo a Sirius.

-Oh, vamos Lily. ¿Qué otra razón hay? Y no me vengas con eso que estará haciendo algún trabajo encomendado, nadie se cree esa… -dijo señalando a sus amigos y a sí mismo –El tono de Dumbledore cuando dijo que había que traerlo de vuelta al castillo sonaba serio…

Al final, Lily cedió asintiendo con la cabeza, y cuando Sirius pegó un salto con el brazo hacia arriba gritando "¡Si, lo sabía!", James y Remus negaron divertidos y la pelirroja se lamentó.

-Sigues siendo un inmaduro. James, querido, yo sé que tu quieres que Sirius sea el padrino de Harry, pero es que…-y dejó su frase inconclusa, para explicarse señalando a Sirius, que ahora bailaba solo y cantaba "¡Tengo razóoon… el gran Sirius Black tiene razón y Lily-lo-sé-todo-Evans nooo…!", hacía tanto el ridículo que los tres se destornillaban de la risa y Remus le susurró a Lily un "yo te comprendo, de verdad".

-Ya pues… -cortó Remus-… volvamos a lo nuestro…

Y Sirius se calmó y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, cosa que Lily agradeció.

-¿Han visto a Harry? ¡Parece tu clon, Prongs! –exclamó Sirius.

-Sí, pero tiene los ojos de Lily…-dijo James, orgulloso, mirando a su sonrojada esposa- Querida, tenemos que cumplir con el futuro, espero que esta noche no te pongas a leer tanto… -y añadió con una sonrisa pícara:- ¿no crees que el deber nos llama?

Lily se puso del color de su pelo y Remus tosió fuertemente haciendo entender que aquél cometario estaba muy fuera de lugar. Pero Sirius en cambio, rió, divertido.

-Amor, ya sabes lo mucho que te amo, pero por el amor de Dios, cállate. Sólo espero que nuestro Harry no sea igual de… -la pelirroja se quedó pensando con una mueca cómica en un adjetivo apropiado y Remus fue en su ayuda:

-¿Descarado, desvergonzado, demasiado extrovertido, algo parrandero y ex mujeriego…? –preguntó tímidamente mirando a James, que tenía expresión de decir "gracias, eh, qué buen amigo tengo…"

-Sí, eso mismo. Gracias, Remus. – Lily se rió haciéndose la inocente, y su esposo supo que sólo estaba jugueteando con él. James se acercó a su esposa y la besó con pasión.

-Bien que te gusta que sea descarado, desvergonzado, y demás adjetivos cuando estamos solos, ¿verdad? –Lily volvió a ponerse del color de los tomates y le dio un beso tímido a su James, cosa que a él le dio ternura.

Remus volvió su vista al libro mientras decía:

-Consíganse un motel, por Dios. Son unos empalagosos…

-Envidioso –le contestó James, y añadió -¿y por qué íbamos a irnos a un motel si tenemos una CASA?

-Porque aquí estamos nosotros… y debes de respetar nuestros deseos de no querer oír sus gemidos y demás sonidos…-le espetó sacando la lengua. Lily volvió a esconder la cabeza, azorada.

-Bueno, pues, hagamos a un lado la vida sexual de Prongs, Remus… y volvamos a un tema más interesante: HARRY.

-Estoy **completamente** de acuerdo con Sirius –acotó Lily, sorprendida: estar de acuerdo con Sirius dos veces en menos de media hora era preocupante.

-Si, claro… -dijo James con una mueca sarcástica- Ya veremos si Harry es o no como yo…

-Con todo respeto, Prongs… A mí me da la impresión que no… -el licántropo había vuelto a levantar la vista del libro:-da la impresión de ser un chico… muy maduro para su edad… que ha pasado por mucho…

"Sí, seguro…" Sirius rió con ironía.

-Pues piensa lo que quieras, pero había algo en la mirada de Harry que preocupó…

-Sí, yo también lo noté, aunque me cueste admitirlo…-apoyó James, que se había acurrucado junto a Lily.

Sirius bufó muy pronunciadamente.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos en alguna otra aparición…

De repente, la voz de Dumbledore resonó en la habitación. Su cabeza estaba flotando en las llamas de la chimenea.

-Vengan de inmediato, es otra aparición –dijo nervioso.

-¿Se trata de Harry, Albus? –preguntó James, esperanzado.

-Sí –respondió escuetamente.

Ninguno se hizo rogar. Enseguida tomaron los polvos flu y aparecieron en el despacho del director.

-¿Dónde es, Albus? –preguntó Lily, emocionada por volver a ver su futuro hijo.

-Es en el despacho del profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, todavía no ha aparecido, pero está por darse… -explicaba el anciano director mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? –inquirió Sirius, asombrado.

-He instalado un mecanismo de detección de apariciones. ¿Ves que mi varita tiembla y desprende una luz blanquecina? –Sirius asintió, como buen perrito que era –Encanté mi varita para que me avisara tres minutos antes de que se produzca la aparición.

-Entonces mejor apuramos el paso, porque sólo queda un minuto y medio –acotó James, que miraba su reloj pulsera con nerviosismo.

Lily, James, Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí, entre nerviosos y ansiosos. Parecía mentira que hace sólo unos instantes estaban tranquilos en su casa, riendo y bromeando al respecto. Estaban emocionados por volver a ver a Harry, pero asustados por lo que verían. Parecía ser que Harry vivía yendo a los despachos de los profesores, y eso era inquietante.

-Hemos llegado, por fin… –comentó Remus.

Ni bien entraron y se situaron a un costado, aparecieron dos figuras, una era Harry y otro, para sorpresa de los presentes, era el mismísimo Remus Lupin, que lucía bastante descansado.

-¿Yo? ¿PROFESOR? –los merodeadores le palmearon la espalda en señal de aprobación y Dumbledore dijo "Eso parece, señor Lupin". El Lupin etéreo habló:

_-"¿Harry? ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde están Ron y Hermione?"_-el profesor Lupin miraba a Harry con suspicacia, cosa que le hizo gracia los presentes. Harry se volvió hacia él y contestó con expresión triste:

-_"En Hogsmeade"_

-¿Y por qué no fue al pueblo…?-inquirió su padre, James, pero enseguida se calló para atender la aparición:

-_"Ah. ¿Por qué no pasas? Acabo de recibir un Grindylow para nuestra próxima clase…"_

-Definitivamente eres profesor, Remus –acotó Sirius, contento porque su amigo consiguiera trabajo en un futuro –y definitivamente sigues mirando a la gente como si escondiera algo…

Remus alzó los hombros, aunque sabía muy bien que Harry sí ocultaba algo y que por eso su "yo" del futuro lo miraba como estudiándolo con rayos X.

-_"Es un demonio de agua. No debería darnos muchas dificultades, sobre todo después de los Kappas. El truco es deshacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos…"_

-Y definitivamente sigues hablando como un sabelotodos…-acotó James, riendo.

_-"¿Una taza de té? Iba a prepararlo…"_

_-"Bueno…"_

-Harry parece un poco incómodo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Lily, que no le sacaba los ojos de encima a su Harry, igual que James.

-Tal vez sospecha que voy a ponerle veritaserum para que me cuente eso que oculta… aunque su uso esté prohibido en Hogwarts-sospechó Remus. ("Y dale con eso de que oculta algo…" rezongó Sirius)

Dumbledore parecía enternecido con aquella escena, porque además de no comentar nada, miraba ensimismado a los dos personajes etéreos que tenía enfrente de él.

-"_Siéntate. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en saquitos. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té en hojas…"_

-¡Trelawney!-exclamaron los presentes, y el director rió.

-Con razón está incómodo con lo del té…-comentó James, apenado por su hijo.

-Harry debe estar ya en tercer año, entonces. –los demás asintieron y miraron a Harry: tenía aspecto de ser un chico de trece años, pues habría crecido unos centímetros más desde la última aparición. Y como James comprobó con orgullo, se estaba volviendo bastante más apuesto.

Harry miró a Lupin, como incrédulo.

-_"¿Cómo lo sabe?"_

_-"Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall. No te importa, ¿verdad?"_

_-"No"_

-Harry parece preocupado, lo veo reflejado en su cara…-comentó Remus, y luego se rió (y no fue el único), porque su otro yo dijo:

-_"¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry?"_

_-"No"_-"Está mintiendo", dijo Lily, y al rato su futuro hijo dijo:- _"Sí. ¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al Boggart?"_

-Me hubiera gustado tener una clase así…-dijo James con voz soñadora-Serás buen profesor, Remus…

-Ya lo creo –acotó Dumbledore, para sorpresa de todos –No a cualquiera le dan para su clase de Defensa un Grindylow para mostrar, son realmente difíciles de hallar…

-Gracias, señor…-dijo Remus, algo avergonzado.

-_"Sí"_-respondió el Remus etéreo.

-_"¿Por qué no me dejó enfrentarme a él?"_

Harry lucía medio enojado, "y con razón", pensó James.

-Veo que sacó el orgullo del padre-comentó Lily, divertida ante la mirada ceñuda de su esposo.

-_"Creí que estaba claro"_-Lupin parecía sorprendido por aquella pregunta, y no era el único. Harry parecía atónito.

-_"¿Por qué?"_-volvió a preguntar.

-_"Bueno…"_-el profesor Lupin frunció el entrecejo y contestó: -_"pensé que si el Boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de Lord Voldemort."_

Los presentes soltaron un gritito de impresión. Dumbledore, por su parte, sonrió satisfecho de que ninguno de las dos apariciones manifestase miedo al seudónimo de Tom Riddle.

-¿¡El Boggart de mi pequeño bebé es esa cosa monstruosa!? –exclamó Lily, apenada. James y Sirius aún estaban como tratando de procesar la información recibida, y Remus se hallaba sorprendido de sí mismo. Cuando volvieron su vista a Harry, vieron que éste miraba a Lupin impresionado; "seguramente lo has pillado", dijo Dumbledore.

_-"Es evidente que estaba en un error"_-el profesor Lupin frunció el entrecejo, aunque poco convencido…-_"pero no creía que fuera buena idea que la figura de Lord Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pensé que se aterrorizarían"_

-Y es verdad. Ese fue un buen criterio, Remus- añadió el director.

-Pero señor, yo todavía no soy profesor…-acotó sonrojado ante las palabras del anciano.

-Pero lo serás, y eso es lo que cuenta…-replicó este. Remus suspiró.

-¡Menos mal!-susurró Lily, aliviada de que el Boggart del su pequeño Harry no fuese Voldemort.

_-"El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort. Pero luego recordé a los Dementores"_-Harry parecía cómodo sincerándose con Lupin, cosa a todos les enterneció. Por otra parte, Lily había vuelto a ponerse histérica.

-Esa es una confesión aterradora en un chico de trece años, debo admitir –dijo Dumbledore. James y Sirius se miraron serios entre sí: algo pasaba con Harry, algo hacía pensar a los merodeadores que Lupin tenía razón respecto al chico, de verdad parecía que le habían ocurrido muchas cosas malas para su edad.

_-"Ya veo…"-_ambos Lupins lucían pensativos –_"Estoy impresionado"_ –y sonrió a Harry, cosa que lo descolocó un poco, y entonces Lupin añadió:-_"Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es… el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry"_

-Vaya conclusión, Lunático –comentó Sirius, asombrado –Pobre Harry, lo has dejado mudo…

-Yo no sabría qué responderte, Remus…-admitió Lily. -Y pareciera que el pequeño Harry tampoco sabe muy bien qué decir…

-Yo más bien creo que está midiendo sus palabras –los merodeadores miraron a Dumbledore con cara de incredulidad, ¿el hijo de un merodeador midiendo sus palabras…? Insólito, sobre todo para Sirius. –De verdad, miren su rostro, es como si estuviera eligiendo qué decir y qué no…

-_"¿Así que pensabas que no te creía capaz de enfrentarte a un Boggart?"_-preguntó Lupin con astucia.

Sirius y James bufaron divertidos. Definitivamente Harry era tan orgulloso como su padre, como había ratificado Lily.

-Practicar legilimancia con los alumnos debería estar tan prohibido como el veritaserum…-dijo Sirius, compadeciéndose de Harry, que lucía azorado.

-Eso no es legilimancia, Sirius…-explicó Dumbledore-… es tener muy buena intuición…

Remus asintió, complacido de que el director entendiera sus prácticas.

De repente la conversación entre Harry y Remus Lupin se vio interrumpida por unos golpes a la puerta. Severus Snape apareció en el recinto con una copa en la mano, en la que debía tener alguna poción recién hecha, porque aún echaba humo. Los merodeadores se sorprendieron tanto de ver a Quejicus de profesor que se olvidaron del habla. Todos tenían la boca abierta y con expresión de sumo disgusto, claro está, excepto por el Profesor Dumbledore y el propio Remus, que eran más tolerantes.

-No quiero contradecirte, Albus –comentó James- pero de verdad me gustaría saber qué se te ha pasado por tu brillante mente para escoger a Snape como profesor.

-Gracias por el cumplido, James…-sintió Dumbledore con una sonrisa-pero creo que recuerdas que en Pociones Severus Snape tuvo siempre las mejores calificaciones…

Los merodeadores y Lily rodaron los ojos.

-¡Pobre de mi hijo…! –exclamó Lily.

Pero pese a la consternación de los presentes, el Lupin etéreo parecía incluso contento de verlo.

_-"¡Ah, Severus! Muchas Gracias. ¿Podrías dejarla aquí, en el escritorio?..."_

-No puedo creer que seas capaz de sonreírle así a Snape…-admitió Sirius, haciendo un gesto como diciendo "hay que ver para creer"-… pero bueno…

-_"Estaba mostrando a Harry mi Grindylow"_-dijo Lupin con cordialidad.

_-Fascinante. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin…_

James y Sirius abrieron los ojos asustados.

-¿De verdad vas a tomarte algo elaborado por Snape…?-inquirió James, preocupado.

-Eso parece-Remus se encogió de hombros y añadió- de todos modos, esto es Hogwarts. No va a envenenarme…

-Muy cierto –acotó Dumbledore.

_-"Sí, sí, enseguida…"_

_-"He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más…"_

_-"Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gracias, Severus"_

_-"De nada"_

Harry había estado observando en silencio y con los ojos como platos la charla entre los dos profesores, y pasaba la vista incrédulo de uno a otro, como no queriendo creer lo que veía. A los presentes les había hecho gracia la reacción de Harry pero, como había dicho Lily, era lo normal siendo hijo de ellos, especialmente si había heredado ese viejo perjuicio hacia Snape.

Snape se fue del lugar sin sonreír y como receloso. Harry miraba la copa con recelo y curiosidad, y no era el único.

_-"El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha preparado esta poción. Nunca me ha salido muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es particularmente difícil"_

Lupin tomó la copa y la olió ante un Harry expectante (los presentes se rieron cuando Harry hizo un gesto idéntico al de James cuando claramente estaba en desacuerdo con algo o alguien). El Lupin etéreo también parecía notarlo, porque añadió riendo:

-_"Es una pena que no admita azúcar…"-_y acto seguido se tomó la poción.

Harry parecía realmente preocupado, y Remus se enterneció un poco.

_-"¿Por qué…?"_

Pero Lupin se había adelantado nuevamente a Harry.

-_No me siento muy bien. Esta es la única poción que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepararla…_

-Oh, seguro en el futuro habrán inventado alguna poción rehabilitadora para licántropos…-se aventuró Lupin, esperanzado.

-Seguramente –añadió Dumbledore, con una sonrisa confiada.

-Me alegro por ti, amigo –dijo James.

-Si, to también Lunático –dijeron Lily y Sirius a la vez.

Remus sonrió. Sin embargo, Harry Potter seguía con expresión seria. Era obvio, como había dicho Sirius, que a las palabras del Lupin-profesor, no las había creído ni por asomo, y parecía contener el impulso de querer quitarle la copa de las manos para que no siguiera bebiendo.

-_"El Profesor Snape está muy interesado en las Artes Oscuras"-_soltó Harry.

-_"¿De verdad?" _–preguntó el profesor, siguiendo e juego de Harry.

-_"Hay quien piensa…"_-Harry parecía meditar sus palabras, lo que confirmó lo que había dicho Dumbledore sobre que Harry era prudente con lo que decía, "Increíble siendo tu hijo, Cornamenta", había exclamado Sirius ante las risitas de todos. Para cuando Harry se decidió seguir hablando, todos volvían a quedarse callados:- _"hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"_

_-_Y seguramente es él mismo quien piensa eso…-comentó Lily. Los demás asintieron. El Lupin etéreo no parecía afectado por aquella declaración.

-_"Asqueroso"_- ("A mi tampoco me hubiera hecho gracia tener que tomarla" habían dicho James y Sirius) Lupin había vaciado ya su copa y volvía su vista a Harry:- _"Bien Harry. Tengo que seguir trabajando. Nos veremos en el banquete…"_

_-"De acuerdo"_-Harry se despidió de Lupin y salió tranquilamente del despacho. Cuando Lupin cerró la puerta, la aparición desapareció súbitamente, dejando a los presentes algo confundidos.

-Vaya Lunático, sí que tienes estilo para echar a la gente…-comentó Sirius, divertido.

-Ya…-cortó Remus con una sonrisa-Pobre Harry. Seguramente quiere hacerme creer que Snape me quiere envenenar para conseguir mi futuro puesto… y veo que también ustedes lo creen –dijo Remus, haciendo alusión a los gestos de sus amigos.

-Descuiden –alegó Dumbledore- de verdad no va a envenenarlo. Recuerden que yo sigo siendo el director, y sé todo, absolutamente todo lo que pasa en el castillo…

Los merodeadores y Lily bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Era verdad: no había que dudar de Dumbledore como director. Era el mejor que Hogwarts había tenido hasta el momento.

Salieron del lugar comentando con alegría que, después de todo, había sido una aparición tranquilizadora, en la que no había aparecido nada preocupante ni atemorizante en cuanto al futuro y que, por el contrario, había proporcionado algunos buenos datos de Harry, de Hogwarts, y como si fuera poco, del futuro de uno de los merodeadores.

Contentos por la aparición, al despedirse de Albus Dumbledore, los chicos habían pedido permiso para pasearse un rato por los terrenos del Colegio, al que añoraban muchísimo. Después de todo, como dijo Lily, hacía un tiempo perfecto para distenderse un poco ante el desastroso panorama que se vivía en el mundo mágico desde la reciente alza de Lord Voldemort al poder. Y además, tenían mucho que hablar…

Para aquellos que esperaban una escena de acción, les explico: quiero que primero aparezcan las escenas light como para que los merodeadores vayan asimilando mejor la vida de Harry, así después no les choca tanto los sucesos que voy a relatar en otros capítulos. escribo un capi light por libro, y cuando se me acaben los capis light, voy a poner aquellos que los merodeadores preferirán no ver o enterarse. espero que compartan mi criterio de selección de escenas.

Pueden mandarme Cruciatus por mail por haberme tardado tanto!! pero en verdad lo siento. Hasta pronto,

PaulaB!


	5. Chapter 5

_Holas! Después de tanto tiempo, aquí he vuelto con otro capi. Personalmente no estoy muy satisfecha de lo que ha salido, pero al menos es ALGO. Sé que después de haberme ausentado tanto no les quedarán ganas de volver a tenerme paciencia. Pero es que recién ahora puedo aflojarle al ritmo de la facultad, al menos ya he pasado mis exámenes!! Bueno, aquí los dejo con el Capi._

_Saludos, xoxo..._

_PaulaB!_

--

**IV. Quidditch**

Como habían pronosticado, los terrenos del colegio estaban tan pacíficos como siempre. A lo lejos se veía el estadio de Quidditch, haciendo que James y Sirius soltasen un bufido de tristeza. Cómo extrañaban la época del Colegio.

-Me pregunto si Harry juega al Quidditch –soltó James. Sirius lo miró sonriente.

-Yo creo que sí.

Lily hizo una mueca cómica que hizo reír a Remus.

-¡Ay no, otro fanático del Quidditch! Pobre de la novia que tenga Harry…

Los merodeadores rieron.

-¿Y eso por qué? –le preguntó su esposo, con expresión tierna.

Lily puso cara de obviedad.

-Y porque seguramente se la va a pasar hablando de Quidditch… y no le va a dar ni la hora con otros temas que no incluyan pelotas, postes y escobas…

Los merodeadores rieron aún más fuerte y Lily se sentó de bruces en la hierba con expresión de resignada.

-Vamos Lily –le dijo Remus- aún no lo sabemos. Pero es bastante probable… que sí. –volvieron a reírse como locos, pero esta vez lograron contagiar a la pelirroja.

-Ya, dejen de reírse como bobos –dijo algo avergonzada –hablemos de algo más… interesante.

-Sí, tienes razón, cariño –Lily sonrió agradecida. El resto de los chicos la imitó y se sentaron de bruces en la hierba junto a ella.

-Tengo ganas de conocer al resto de los amigos de Harry. Sólo hemos visto a Ron –dijo ella.

-Tienes razón- acotó Sirius- aún no conocemos el entorno en el que vive. Ni conocemos la situación del mundo mágico en ese momento, ¿verdad?

-Pues no creo que sea peor de la que vivimos ahora –comentó Remus en voz baja, como tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que al resto.

-Yo tampoco lo creo –dijo Lily. Después hizo una mueca de preocupación y dijo:- o al menos… ¡Eso creo!

James le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

-Tranquilízate. Ya nos vamos a enterar, sólo es cuestión de esperar que ver qué nos muestran las siguientes apariciones…

-Es verdad, pero he de admitir que la espera y el ansia mata –resopló Sirius.

-Espero que la siguiente aparición sea tranquila como la de recién –se esperanzó Lily.

-Sí, yo también. No sé cómo reaccionaría ante cosas que fuesen perturbadoras… -bufó James.

-Yo tampoco –dijeron Sirius y Remus a la vez, provocando risas estruendosas entre los integrantes del grupo.

-Par de payasos… -había logrado articular la pelirroja entre risas.

Para cuando dejaron de reírse, vieron que Dumbledore iba camino hacia ellos con expresión de preocupación. Miraron su varita y ésta vibraba y desprendía una luz blanquecina.

-Otra aparición –afirmó Sirius –Otra vez el suspenso…

Lily sonrió.

-Vaya, se aparecen muy rápido. ¡Ni siquiera es de tarde! Demasiadas emociones por un día, ¿no?

-No te lo niego –le susurró su esposo al oído.

Cuando Dumbledore llegaba a ellos, los chicos se pararon.

-Es en el estadio de Quidditch. Sólo queda un minuto, menos mal que estamos cerca.

-Sí –dijo Lily, apenada por lo del Quidditch. Sin embargo, los chicos mostraban una emoción desorbitante. ¡A lo mejor verían a Harry jugar! Ante este pensamiento, James se sintió repentinamente orgulloso, y a juzgar por la expresión de Sirius, no era el único. Llegaron al estadio pero allí no había nada. Dumbledore miró hacia los vestuarios y arrugó el entrecejo.

-Creo que es allí –dijo señalando la puerta de los vestuarios.

-Pues no se hable más –sentenció Sirius- vamos.

Medio corriendo, medio caminando, los chicos y el director se adentraron, y como en el despacho del futuro profesor Lupin, las apariciones se dieron cuando éstos se hicieron a un lado. Un flamante equipo de Quidditch con sus miembros luciendo el uniforme de Gryffindor se apareció de la nada. Un chico muy fornido y aparentemente de séptimo año miraba al resto con expresión desesperada.

-Ese debe ser el capitán –dijo James, ansioso.

-Sí. Fíjate que Harry es el menor de todos –añadió Lupin –tal vez haya entrado muy temprano al equipo.

Los merodeadores sonrieron pronunciadamente ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuese cierto. Por otra parte, era cierto que Harry era el más chico de todos. Y como habían comprobado, lucía como en la aparición anterior, así que probablemente fuera una aparición del mismo año.

-Mira esos dos, Cornamenta. Son unos clones, literalmente –Los presentes rieron ante el comentario de Sirius. Aparte de Harry, los clones y el capitán, había tres chicas en el equipo.

-Ya cállense –dijo Lily, señalando al capitán, que iba a hablar.

-_"Es nuestra última oportunidad… es mi última oportunidad de ganar la copa de Quidditch…"_-"Pobre", habían susurrado los merodeadores –_ "Me marcharé a fin de año. No volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años…"_

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Cómo es posible!? –gruñeron los merodeadores, claramente indignados. Dumbledore no dijo nada al respecto, pero hizo una mueca despectiva. Pese a que echaban humo hasta por las orejas, hicieron el sobrehumano esfuerzo de callarse para escuchar al capitán.

-_"De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos… cancelación del torneo el año pasado…"_ –"Qué fastidio", dijo James, apenado por el equipo de los leones.- _"Pero también sabemos que contamos con el _mejor… equipo… de este colegio"

-¡Wow, eso es lo quería escuchar! –exclamó Sirius, haciendo sonreír al resto.

-_"Contamos con tres cazadoras excelentes…"_

-Vaya, es la primera vez que no veo a un hombre entre los cazadores –opinó Remus. Los demás asintieron, mirando con asombro a las tres chicas, que habían adquirido un tono escarlata en sus mejillas.

-_"Tenemos a dos bateadores invencibles…"_

-¡Mira, los clones son los bateadores… qué raro! –Sirius no había podido contenerse de mirar a los gemelos con fascinación cuando el capitán los había señalado.

_-"Basta ya Oliver, nos estás haciendo ruborizar"_ –dijeron los clones, imitando a las cazadoras cuando habían intentado esconder la cabeza. Los presentes se rieron por aquella ocurrencia.

-_"¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar _todos los partidos!_"_-exclamó "Oliver", mirando a Harry con respeto y admiración.

-Vaya, pareciera que Harry es uno de los mejores pese a ser el más chico –dijo Dumbledore, abriendo la boca por primera vez. James y Sirius se miraban emocionados y se abrazaban de manera tan infantil que Lily, Remus y el director tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para reprimir la carcajada.

-¡¡Buscador, Harry es Buscador, Sirius!!

-¡¡Y no ha perdido un solo partido!!

-Lamento cortarles la emoción, pero "Oliver" ha dicho _"y estoy yo…"_-dijo Remus, señalando a la figura. James y Sirius volvieron a enfocarse a la aparición.

-_"Nosotros creemos también que tú eres muy bueno"_-dijo uno de los clones.

-_"Sí, un guardián formidable"-_dijo el otro.

-_"La cuestión es que la copa de Qudditch debería haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry entró al equipo he pensado que la cosa era pan comido"_

-Creo que lo que ha dicho sobre Harry es cierto, profesor –dijo Lily, mirando con ternura a Harry, que se había ruborizado un poco. Los demás presentes asintieron.

_-"Pero no lo hemos conseguido y esta es nuestra último oportunidad para ver nuestros nombres grabados en ella..."_ –había hablado con tal desaliento que no sólo a los demás miembros del equipo les dio pena, sino también a los presentes.

-Pobre muchacho –había dicho Lily.

-_"Oliver, éste será nuestro año"_-aseguró uno de los clones.

_-"Lo conseguiremos, Oliver"_-acotó una de las muchachas.

-_"Por supuesto"_-corroboró Harry, mirando fijamente al capitán.

-¡Ese es mi Harry! –exclamó James sin poder contenerse. Y mientras el resto se reía, Lily había adquirido el color de los tomates en su rostro.

De repente la imagen se había esfumado, el tiempo se había vuelto más fiero y oscuro, y una neblina volvía aparecer.

-¡Vaya, no me esperaba esto! –exclamó Dumbledore.

-¿Es otra aparición?-inquirió Lily.

-Sí, pero es raro que sigan, y parece que es en este mismo lugar. En fin, es cuestión de esperar dos minutos más…

Y mientras esperaban, los chicos habían comentado con orgullo la forma en que el capitán se había dirigido a Harry, pese a ser el miembro más joven.

-Lo que no me cierra…-decía Lily-… es que el muchacho dijo que esos últimos _dos_ años deberían haber ganado la copa, es decir desde que Harry entró al equipo, ¡pero Harry sólo va a tercer año! – Y como dándose cuenta de algo importante, se tapó enseguida la boca. Dumbledore sonreía ampliamente, sin decir nada, y la expresión de los merodeadores era de asombro absoluto. Aquello era mejor de lo que habían pensado.

-¡Creía que los de primer año no entraban a los equipos! –exclamó un Sirius notablemente emocionado.

-Yo tampoco –admitió James –no es por presumir, pero ha de ser muy bueno, sino no lo hubieran admitido. Vaya, Harry es la excepción –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Y vaya que lo es –había dicho Dumbledore. Pero antes de que los merodeadores pudieran interrogarlo por lo que había dicho, aparecieron otra vez las mismas figuras, que estaban empapadas de pies a cabeza debido al mal tiempo que había en la aparición. El capitán parecía muy enojado. "Uy, qué habrá pasado", había dicho Remus.

_-"¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! Flint acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff"_

_-_No sé si decir que eso es bueno o es malo…-comentó Sirius.

-_"¿Por qué?"_-preguntó el resto.

-_"La excusa de Flint es que su buscador aún tiene el brazo lesionado. Pero está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibilidades…"_

-¡Cobardes! –gruñeron los merodeadores.

-_"¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! Está fingiendo"_-Harry parecía realmente furiosos por el grito que había dado. Los demás en el equipo lo miraban asombrados por esa actitud, al igual que los presentes.

-Vaya, y yo que pensaba que era un chico tranquilo, admito que está enojado pero… -dijo Lily.

-_"Lo sé. Pero no lo podemos demostrar. Y hemos practicado todos estos movimientos suponiendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente…"_

-Entiendo su consternación…-comentó James-…es muy feo, se siente como si has estado trabajando y matándote para nada…

-Pobres…-susurró Remus.

-_"Tienen un nuevo capitán y buscador, Cedric Diggory…"_

-¿No será el hijo de Amos Diggory, verdad? –preguntó Lily, algo impresionada por la novedad.

-Supongo…-le respondió Sirius.

-Oigan, ¿por qué las cazadoras se ríen como tontas? –preguntó James, algo contrariado. Lily rodó los ojos en señal de hartazgo.

-_"¿Qué?"_-había preguntado "Oliver", aparentemente sin entender aquella actitud.

-_"Es ese chico alto y buen mozo, ¿verdad?"_-dijo una de las chicas.

-¡Oh, por Dios, qué tonterías…!-susurró Lily.

-_"¡Y tan fuerte y callado!" _–añadió la otra, y volvieron a reírse.

_-"Es callado porque no es lo suficientemente inteligente como para juntar dos palabras"_-dijo uno de los clones, y los merodeadores se rieron por la ocurrencia –_"No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido. La última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry atrapó la Snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no se acuerdan?"_

Todos, incluido el director, tenían la mirada fija en el pequeño Harry, un tanto impresionados.

-¿Sólo… en cinco minutos… atrapó la Snitch? ¡Vaya Prongs, salió con buenos genes…! –En respuesta, James sonrió con suficiencia y orgullo y Lily se mimetizó otra vez con su color de pelo.

-_"¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas!"_-rugió Word, y los presentes pegaron un salto por la sorpresa. "Vaya", había dejado escapar Lily, mirando a Oliver –_"Diggory ha mejorado mucho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! ¡Ya sospechaba que se lo tomarían así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pescarnos desprevenidos! ¡Hay que ganar!"_

Todos miraban al capitán un tanto alarmados por su reacción. Sirius y James se miraron entre sí, entendían muy bien la desesperación de Oliver. Y sobre todo James, que él mismo había sido capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, no hace mucho, en sus años de colegio.

-_"Tranquilízate, Oliver. Nos tomamos muy enserio a Hufflepuff. _Muy enserio_"-_había dicho uno de los clones, también alarmado por la actitud de su capitán.

La aparición se había esfumado, y con ella las nubes de tormenta. Los chicos y el profesor Dumbledore se encararon nuevamente al día soleado al salir del vestuario del equipo de Quidditch. Se sentaron en las gradas, y por varios minutos ninguno habló, pensando en los recientes sucesos.

-Bueno, chicos… yo tengo que irme al despacho a seguir con mis investigaciones, ya saben…-dijo con su típica voz calmada. Los merodeadores asintieron, entendiendo que se refería tácitamente a las apariciones – espero que no hayan comido aún, me refiero a cuando volvieron hoy a su casa después de la primera aparición…-añadió señalando a James, quien negó rotundamente con la cabeza. –Pues que bien, porque mi oferta sigue pie, y de verdad quisiera que se quedaran a comer en el castillo.

Los merodeadores asintieron, y sobre todo Sirius, que extrañaba en demasía las suntuosas comidas de los elfos.

-Bueno, pues… los veré en el Gran Salón dentro de un rato. –se despidió con un gesto cordial de cabeza y se marchó hacia el castillo con ese aire pasivo y elegante propio del Director.

Los merodeadores y Lily se quedaron mirando como se alejaba la figura de Dumbledore, y cuando volvieron su vista al estadio de Quidditch, James comentó alegre:

-Vaya… creería que no hace falta verlo jugar para saber que es bueno en ello, ¿verdad?

Los demás asintieron, especialmente Sirius.

-Si, y menos mal. ¿Te imaginas que saliera como Lily y odiara el Quidditch? –añadió Sirius haciendo una mueca cómica. Lily le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, haciéndose la ofendida, y Sirius emitió un alarido perruno, haciéndose la víctima de un grandísimo golpe que en realidad no lo fue. Remus rió por la pequeña escena y Lily lo llamó "payaso", añadiendo "no te hagas el ofendido porque no te sale", y Remus rió más fuerte.

Tras el comentario, James abrió los ojos y pensó para sí que eso sería realmente extraño. Todos los Potter sentían alguna debilidad por ese deporte y sería extraño que Harry no lo jugara. Pero esa hipótesis no era para nada cierta. La verdad era que Harry jugaba en el equipo de los leones (¡desde los once años! Pensó el pelinegro con evidente orgullo) como buscador, y aparentemente era muy bueno en ello.

-¿Crees que Harry será capitán del equipo? –Lily rodó los ojos cuando escuchó a James.

-¿Es que no ven que tengo razón? ¡Quidditch, endemoniado deporte! Cuando empiezan con el tema no paran más… como si no hubiera otros temas interesantes.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto tan infantil que los merodeadores rieron.

-Es que cuando se habla de Quidditch, realmente no hay ningún otro tema que interese… -explicó Sirius, entre risitas compartidas con su hermano del alma -¿Verdad que sí?

James asintió fervientemente, como si fuese un nene pequeño. Lily se cruzó de brazos consternada y bufando, y luego dijo:

-Creo que deberíamos ir a comer, ya saben lo que dijo Dumbledore…

-Es cierto –apoyó Remus, hablando por primera vez.

El estómago de Sirius gruñó, dando a entender que él también estaba de acuerdo. James se rió y negó con la cabeza.

-Pues vamos. A lo mejor mientras almorzamos Dumbledore nos cuenta que es lo que ha averiguado de las apariciones ¿se acuerdan que dijo que iba a estar investigando en su despacho…?

-¡Me muero de curiosidad! –dejó escapar la pelirroja, dejándose abrazar por James mientras bajaban de las gradas.

-¡Qué novedad! –Se burló Sirius – Si no estuvieras mordiéndote las uñas no me habría dado cuenta de ello…

Ella le sacó la lengua, y James la retó diciendo algo como "y después dices que los niños somos nosotros". Lily escondió la cabeza y se rió por lo bajo. Era cierto, había sido una escena infantil.

-Qué cosa con lo de las apariciones, ¿no? –Dijo Remus como quien no quiere la cosa- Quiero decir, hace sólo dos horas aproximadamente que estamos en Hogwarts y ya hemos visto bastante… Creo que si seguimos así para cuando termine el día sabremos cosas que incluso no pensábamos saber…

-Y que tal vez no querríamos saber… -añadió Sirius, preocupado. Los demás lo miraron y Lily aprovechó para vengarse por su comentario anterior:

-¡Sirius diciendo cosas inteligentes! ¿Quién lo hubiese creído? Hay que ver para creer, ¿verdad?

Remus soltó una estruendosa carcajada. James le dio un beso tierno a Lily. Esta vez fue Sirius quien le sacó la lengua a la pelirroja, y ella se hizo la ofendida.

-Y después nosotros somos los payasos… -añadió Sirius, molesto, mientras señalaba a Remus que seguía riéndose a carcajadas, y que de la risa no parecía ser capaz de coordinar sus pasos, zigzagueaba y de vez en cuando se pisaba a sí mismo. Pero cuando Remus volvió a pisarse Sirius se rió de su amigo, y con él, se rieron Lily y James.

-Yo creo que le hacía falta a Remus reírse así…-suspiró Lily.

-No es como si pudiéramos darnos ese lujo teniendo en cuenta como están las cosas actualmente, ¿verdad? –replicó James- Pero sí, supongo que le hacía falta… que nos hacía falta…

--

Bueno gente! Hasta aquí hemos llegado, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Pasando a otro tema, ya saben que no es obligación, pero es lindo encontrarse con algunos reviews que leer si no es mucha molestia: Casilla con reviews+Autora Contenta Ganas de seguir escribiendo capis y subirlos lo más prontis posible.

Hasta la próxima, xoxo!

PaulaB!


End file.
